IBC-13 Christmas Station ID 2013 "Masayang Pasko Kapinoy" (Video)
October 26, 2013 Catch here the Christmas Station ID of the Kapinoy Network for 2013 titled Masayang Paskong Kapinoy! as performed by Dingdong Avanzado and Rachel Alejandro. In a rare show of force, Philippine TV’s biggest and brightest stars—Boots Anson-Roa, Noel Trinidad, Victor Anastacio, Cherry Pie Picache, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Janine Tugonon, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Nadia Montenegro and TJ Trinidad, Anja Aguilar, Robi Domingo, Maui Taylor, Yam Concepcion and Superstar Nora Aunor—lead IBC-13’s growing family to appear in its Christmas station ID, fostering joy and unity among Kapinoys across the country this season. Adding glitz to the all-star season station ID is this generation’s up-and-coming stars, IBC-13’s young brood of talents— Cristine Reyes and Jake Cuenca. The men and women of IBC News and Current Affairs bannered by its head Maria Ressa, news anchors are Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso, and Ben Tulfo and other IBC News personalities also grace the station ID to send the message of joy and unity across. Local basketball superstars James Yap and LeBron James, who just recently signed up as the PBA and NBA players, join the station ID. Heralding the Christmas spirit are personalities who are part of the Kapinoy Network’s current roster of entertainment programs including Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Superstar, Whattaboys, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Carita de Angel, Safe in the Arms Of Love, the variety shows Lunch Break and It's Partytime, and the stars of IBC-13. And to bring the Masayang Pasko Kapinoy spirit closer to Kapinoys, IBC runs an on-air promo from Monday to Friday starting December 8. More than 70 winners will get to win P1,000 cash and P500 SM Malls gift certificate. Every day, two lucky callers can get a chance to win by tuning in to DZTV Radyo Budyong, 89 DMZ and Wave 915. The callers will be asked on how they can make this Christmas better than the previous ones—just like the message of IBC-13’s station ID jingle. The promo runs until December 23. Merry Kapasko IBC-13 ran a series of short Christmas-themed vignettes in their commercial breaks to advertise their annual Christmas programming. Each of the shorts featured the characters from the network's IBC shows, often parodying classic Christmas works such as those produced by Rankin/Bass. Animation were made for station ID spots used on the channel, both in the Rankin/Bass stop-motion style delivering a Christmas gift. These particular animation pieces were also used in bumpers shown whenever the specials themselves went to commercials. Holiday Party A stop-motion specials, a snowwoman caricature of Rosie O'Donnel (voiced by herself). *Mr. Kapinoy *Baby Kapinoy *Ms. TV *Radiogirl *Newspaperboy *Ms. Lola Pinoy *RemoteBoy *Manok *PinoyFlag *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Elmo *Big Bird *Ernie *Bert *Grover *Cookie Monster *Prairie Dawn *Herry Monster How the You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-Kapinoys! Starring Erich Gonzales, all the IBC-13 stars of characters in the city of Toonville like Paskohan a lot, with the major exception of Erich as the narration refers to her. The narrator reasons that her hatred for Christmas might be because her pigtails are tied too tight or because she her doll, but apparently the actual reason is because she believes she should have all the chocolate candy to herself. Grinchelica rides into Toonville on her Malibu Cynthia sleigh, pulled by her cat, and sneaks into the houses to steal all the chocolate goodies. Among them, she steals chocolate figures of Ultralord, Robi Domingo's chocolate drink, Anja Aguilar's chololate ice cream, Diether Ocampo' chocolate cake, Nadine Lustre's chocolate star, Richard Yap as chocolate tree, Jodi Sta. Maria's chocolate chalk, and Jake Cuenca's chocolate candy cane that came all the way. Just as Erich has finished her theft, the smallest Toonville citizen, James Yap of PBA, in on her and asks. Grinchelica returns to her mountain hideout with the stolen chocolates and parks her sleigh on the very top of the mountain. From her vantage point, she stops to think about how the other IBC stars are going to be disappointed when they wake up on Paskohan morning and find that there's no chocolate for them. But she ultimately decides that she really doesn't care about that, because as far as she's concerned, the candy's all hers. The Nutcracker Suite A short performance starring Kapinoy stars of Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico. As the Nutcracker Suite begins to play, Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel appear onstage, wearing tutus. Juan Carlos gives Juan Miguel a nut, and he presents him with a cracker. "SWEET!" they both yell, and then toss their given food into their mouths. They then proceed to dance around the stage, while making loud munching noises on their respective snacks to the tune of the music. Briefly appears to sing the last few bars of the music piece, and the pair then swallow their snacks. They take their bows as the offscreen audience throws roses at them. The Snowman Boy Starring Mr. Kapinoy and the boys of Whattaboys like AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel. As Boots Anson-Roa, the network's president and CEO provides narration, the short opens with the guys building their snowman, which comes out looking like Snowman. Dingdong's Holiday Hits A Christmas album commercials, starring the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado. An announcer tells us about Dingdong's past successful albums, Born to Christmas and Pasko Na Sinta Ko, and that he has now released a new album of him singing holiday songs. We are shown samples of Plankton's interpretations of Jolly Holliday, Ganyan Pasko, Miss Kita Kong Christmas, and Pasko Na Sinta Ko. The announcer tells the viewers that, to order the advertised album, they must send the Dingdong. The 12 Days of Paskohan In this particular segment, an entire group of IBC-13 characters, all rendered in stop-motion ala Rankin/Bass style, sing to the tune of The Twelve Days of Christmas. The lyrics are as follows: *All: On the 12th Day of Paskohan, Kapinoy watch TV *Twelve bubbles blowing! *Eleven kayo mas Santa *Ten thousand places ikaw ang Kapinoy *Nine dalawa bata. *Eight Barney toys *Watch out *Seven thousand pounds. *Six newspaper store. Ow! *Five incredibly expensive golden rings! *Four na masayahan. *Three Noche Buena! *Two turtles' mahal kita *Oh Santa *At ang Kapinoy sa araw ng pasko! *Mmmm, Kapinoy!